


Wistful Slumber

by SenoraKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Experimentation, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/pseuds/SenoraKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be a Johnlock, but I decided to leave it open to the reader's interpretation.</p></blockquote>





	Wistful Slumber

He felt the bed shift as someone crawled in. Legs straddled his hips and a warm body draped itself over his torso, pinning him to the mattress with it's weight. A chin came to rest on his shoulder as the person watched him sleep for a moment. “Sherlock,” a male voice purred gently in his ear. “Sherlock Holmes, it's time to wake up.” A soft kiss to his shoulder brought a sleepy smile to his lips. 

Sighing he rolled onto his back, reaching up to wrap his arms around the body on top of him. He wanted to bring the man down for a proper kiss, but nothing was there. Sherlock frowned and opened his eyes when his arms met air. A heavy sigh of disappointment passed his lips when he realized he was alone in his small room. He was so sure that it was real, even the side of his body was still warm from how vivid it was. Sitting up he reached over for his pen and pad of paper, scribbling 'strange dreams' under a line that read 'side effects.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a Johnlock, but I decided to leave it open to the reader's interpretation.


End file.
